RƎB0RN
by NIKKO AKASHI
Summary: His death changed everything. God-Like Naruto
1. Prologue

**This just a short(long) Fanfic I am gonna work on for a while. Don't expect anything amazing since my writing is kind of horse-shit. Also, Naruto is gonna be too OP, you don't like overpowered Naruto, don't read it. Naruto is OP for no reason, I just wanted a strong Naruto.**

* * *

 **R3B0RN - Prologue**

* * *

 _Pain._

It was the only thing he could feel. His eyes barely open. His eyelids were heavy, ready to be closed at any second. His felt his soul leaving his body as he was barely staying alive.

Something was going through his chest, a claw could be it. It _hurt_ so bad. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. Trying to stay alive for even a few seconds.

He coughed out blood.

He was in so much pain. He couldn't feel his body, nothing. His arms, legs, body, hands felt numb as if there wasn't any blood left in them.

He stared down at his bloody hands, his eyes shadowed by his hair bangs. His vision became blurry and one thought ran through his mind: he was going to _die_.

The thought made him cringed. How had it come to this? he thought. Everything was going so well. His life was, what most people called perfect. His family of three - soon to be five - was perfect. His was study to become a shinobi, like his father, his dream to be a Hokage.

His father, Minato Namikaze, Yondiame Hokage, was a caring person. His oceanic blue eyes looking at with love, a bright smile on his face as he ruffled his hair in a caring manner.

His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, also a caring person, but she would take it to an another level. He smiled at his mother thought. Her smiled brightening as he ran up to her. She picked him up, and kissed his forehead.

"Naruto..." Hearing his name being called he tried his best to look up, even if it seemed impossible. Once he looked up, his small smile disappears when he looked into his mother eyes.

"W-why?"

"W-what?"

"W-why did y-you do it?"

"I d-did what w-was right..." Naruto hadn't ever heard his voice crack, this was the first he heard it himself. Maybe because he was a blink of his death. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or be happy. He wanted to cry because he was going to die when everything was just starting. He wanted to be happy because finally his family was going to be full, but soon he was leaving.

"It's better when one person dies, than two," He smiled, "It's better me dying than letting you guys die and making Mito and Natsumi orphan. I n-never want to see t-that happened. I want them to experience happiness, see the world in better view."

"But-"

"It's okay, kaa-chan." He smiled as his vision started to black out, "It's time."

Naruto felt a tiny hand touching his cheek, his barely opened eyes looked into the same ocean blue eyes. He felt his heart melt as he stared into the child's eyes. Her chubby cheeks, her whiskers, her peaceful face, ready to be asleep at any second.

"N-Natsumi..." He felt as if she was looking at him for a second. He never thought he would just die, like this. He gave a glance at his father and nodded his head.

"Tou-chan, seal the Kyuubi," Minato looked at his son with a sad look on his face. He gritted his teeth, this wasn't supposed to happen! He clenched his hand, drawing drops of blood from it. He was the one who was going to be dead, not Naruto. He was supposed to be the in Naruto place, holding back the claw that went through Naruto chest. He felt weak. He wasn't able to save his own son, his only son, his heir.

" **Shiki Fūjin** " Minato looked at Naruto. Where did he learned the sealing Jutsu?! he thought.

"Naruto! No!" Naruto looked at his mother and father and gave them a smile. A shinigami appeared behind him and took the soul of Naruto from his body. Shinigami then took the Kyuubi's soul and sealed it in Mito and chakra into Natsumi.

"Aaah!" Naruto let out a yell. His body burn. Even if it was numb, it still burn. His inside was burning, like in never ending fire. He fell to his knees then onto the ground, holding his head. His vision soon blacked out and he woke in the darkness. He didn't know where he was. There was nothing he could make out it of. Everything was dark around his, never ending darkness surrounded him as he float on something. Where was he?

* * *

It felt like an eternity since he was here. He couldn't move or do anything. He didn't even felt like he even had a body to begin with. His body was made of nothing. His eyes opened only see never ending same darkness he had seen for, he didn't know how many years. He question was still not answered, yet: Why was here? Wasn't he supposed to be in Shinigami stomach, since he took his soul.

 **Naruto...**

Who was calling him? Voice of an old man. Maybe too old. His voice rusty, yet so comfortable. He didn't know why, but he felt like he knew the voice, from somewhere. But, he also knew he had never heard _this_ voice when he was alive.

 **Naruto**

Again, that voice? he thought. Where was it coming from?

 **I am here, finally meeting you.**

"Huh? Who are you?" Soon as he had asked the question, he could feel his body, moving around. His hands were clenched.

 **You may know me as Rikudō Sennin**

"Rikudō Sennin?" Known as Rikudō Sennin, made his appearance. He was a tall person with a pale skin color, who had deep wrinkles. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, and also had had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead, Rinnegan eyes, and no eyebrows. He also had a red Rinnegan marking in the center of his forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatamas around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatamas. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatamas arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

 **Yes, I am Rikudō Sennin**

"God?" He quickly bowed his head, and Rikudo slightly laughed.

 **No boy, you shall bow to no one, not even me.**

"Why not? You are god-like. I should show some respect."

 **We are equal**

"What? What do you mean?"

 **We are equal**

"We can't be? You are like a god, I can't ever be equal to a god like you?"

 **We are equal, and that is all I am going to say for now. We have other things to talk about.**

"What other things do you mean?"

 **You have a mission to fulfill for me.**

"A mission? What kind of mission? I can't do it, I am dead, not alive."

 **I know you're dead, that is why I am here. I shall give you back your life.**

"Why?"

 **Why? you ask. 'Cause you were not supposed to die that day.**

"What?" His eyes widen as the legend spoke of his mistake death.

 **That's right, you were not supposed to die that day. Minato and Kushina were supposed to die that day, but because of you, the future was changed. You were the child or prophecy, but you died, it was changed. Because of your one action, the world is going to be the different place.**

"Did my death change the future that much?"

 **You're asking me that? See for yourself.**

Naruto felt his body being pulled through space. He closed his eyes as he traveled through the wind, his hair blowing. Soon, he found himself and the Sennin inside a small room with screens. The screens started, as some kind of film came of people drowning in blood. They had missing limbs. Their missing hands, legs, arms, some had missing half of their body. It was too much for his eyes, as he shut it close.

"No! I can't watch this! This is just too much to see. This isn't my fault is it?"

 **No. It is because of your action. You were supposed to save them, their hope was you, but you had died long before. You were supposed to change the world.**

"I can't! You're asking for impossible! I can't change the world, I don't have the power."

 **Who said you are going to do it alone?**

"Huh?"

 **I know you can't do it alone. That is why I will show this.**

Soon as he had said it, the screen to change to a familiar place, which reminded Naruto of Konoha. As the scene keep changing, he saw the great stone henge. As the scene changed he saw a child running and playing. Her red hair reminded him of his mother. As the child played with other kid, running around, the child came to a stop. He saw the women with long red hair, soon as he saw the face, he smiled.

 _Kaa-chan!_

 _"What are you doing?" his mother asked the child, glaring. The child looked down at her feet, ready to burst into tears. She didn't know why, but everyone would look at her like that. Why did they look at her like she was a monster? Her own mother didn't care about her. Her own mother only cared for her twin sister._

 _"I... was... just p-playing kaa-chan..." What she got was a slap on her face. She was knocked down onto the ground, her face first. Her body couldn't handle the slap. Even if she was eleven years old, the slap she got was just too powerful for her to stand it._

 _"Who said you could call me your mother?" She spat, "I only have one child, and that is Mito. I can never call a demon my child. Get out of my face!"_

 _She couldn't hold it in her tears, as it leaked down her cheek. She got up, and turn on her heels, as she ran, and ran, to the place where no one would find her. Her heart beating fast as if it would burst out any second. She was hurt. It wasn't the first time like this had happened to her. Every time she would walk out, everyone would glare, spat at her. Her chest hurt. What confused her was, she wasn't hurt on her chest. It hurt deep inside her chest._

 _Why?! Why?! WHY?! WHY?!_

 _She asked herself the question as she ran into the forest, somewhere, where nobody would be able to hurt her. She tripped her foot on the roots of the tree, and fell down, her nose bleed when it hit the ground, hard. She didn't care! She didn't care if she was dead! If she dies, everyone would be at least happy? No, they would celebrate the death of her. If she died here, she would be able to leave the world, right? She looked around for anything sharp that would go through her belly, constantly killing her._

Naruto watched as the girl about killed herself.

"Stop her?!"

 **I can't.**

"What?!"

 **I can't interfere.**

"Interfere my ass!"

 **Just watch.**

 _The child looked around finding nothing._

The scene was changing as it zoomed into her face. Naruto's eyes widen as he watched in horror. Her face was familiar. That whisker, red hair, chubby face. Naruto gritted his teeth. So this was the mistake?! he thought. Because of his action, someone who he never wanted to see like this was suffering. All because of him. He looked toward Rikudou Sennin, the determination in his red eyes.

"Give me a chance, to change all this."

 **I can't. You can't change what already has happened.**

"Please, I am begging you, just give me a chance?"

 **I can't do that. But, what I can do is give you a chance to live again.**

"Huh?"

 **I will give you another life, you can change the dark future, into the brighter one. So, what is your answer?**

"Isn't it obvious, I chose to change the future! I shall make the world a better place, even If I have to die a second time in the process. I won't let other suffer because of my one action. I will fix what is gonna be wrong."

 **We shall see.**

Naruto's body started to glow and completely vanished into the thin air.

* * *

The child cried in anguish, letting her cry filled the forest. Why was it always her? Why? Was she not a person? Was she not a child of a mother? Was she a demon? Everyone called her that: Demon, Kyuubi.

She looked up as she saw a glowing figure. As the glow disappeared, a person emerged from the glow. His hair pure white, unruly, flowing with winds. His eyes glowed orange. He wore a white cloak, holding some kind of a stick with his hands. His pale skin. He turned around, his eyes brightening as he walked toward her.

"Natsumi..."

* * *

 **I just notice almost everyone fanfic I write, there is some about the world in it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So yeah, hey guys. I'm getting flames for breakfast tomorrow morning I guess. I know you guys have lot of questions, sorry I can't answer all of them through. Just know I had my computer broken and my life was getting pretty hard. It was hard to deal with and I just give up for awhile. I just took a break from everything, even my family, friends, girlfriend. Sorry about that, hope you guys are still interested in this fanfic. If you're not, I understand. It took just too long for me to update. If you have noticed this is short chapter. Sorry about that also. I didn't had time to write much. But, I promise you guys chapter 2 will be longer. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy the chapter guys :)**

* * *

 **R3BORN - Chapter 1**

* * *

"Natsumi..." the figure said. Said the Natsumi looked at the person. Who was this person? she asked herself. Was this person going to end her suffering? It would be better if this person just killed her now. 'I can't take the pain..' she thought, 'I want to die and leave this world, this cruel world.'.

"W-who are y-you...?" she asked, her voice shaking a little. Even if she wanted to die so badly, she was still afraid of this person. He might hurt her, torture her but might not kill her. That thought alone scared her. She wanted to just die, not get tortured and die painfully.

Seeing the fear in her eyes Naruto put his hand on defense, "I'm not going to hurt you Natsumi. I could never hurt you, I don't mean to hurt you." He extended his hand to her, but she pulled away from his touch, afraid he might hurt her. Naruto thought maybe it was because of his outfit, he decided to change it. The forest once again lit on blue light. Once the light was gone, Naruto was wearing his clothes before he died. Black v-neck vest, with his black pant with orange stripes on it, blue usual shinobi sandals.

"How do you know my name?" Natsumi asked the stranger that was Naruto. Naruto turned to her, his long hair ruffling through the air. Natsumi blushed a little seeing such a handsome and cute boy. His angular face, his strong jawline he was little too young to have, his ocean deep blue eyes she thought she could get lost into. He showed no sign of fat anywhere on his body.

"How do I know your name?" Naruto asked, and then smiled, "Well, because I chose the name for you." He said smiling at her. She kept staring at the stranger. He choice the name for her, huh? Who was this person? From the look of it, this person knew her pretty well. She looked into his eyes, it showed nothing but pain. He was hurt inside.

"Why are you sad?" She asked. At first Naruto face showed shock, than fear and sadness. He clutched his hands, he had to tell her even if she would hate him afterwards. She had every right to know.

Naruto gave a sad smile, "I'm the reason you're treated like you are." Naruto said. He looked at her confused face, he continued. "It was my fault that villagers treat you that way. I'm sorry for putting the burden on you. I thought I was doing the right thing. Sealing the Kyuubi in you and Mito, but now I have found out that I was wrong. What I did was wrong. Because of my wrongness you had to suffer the fate that no one would have to go through." Tears ran down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Natsumi for doing this to you. I never thought you would be treated this way. If I knew you would be treated this way, I would have never sealed the Kyuubi inside you. I'm so sorry..."

Natsumi had her eyes widen, all the information she got. This stranger had sealed the Kyuubi inside her and her so-called-sister. He was a lone reason she was treated this way. She was a monster. She was a monster that everyone called her to be. Everyone called her a demon, monster fox that killed many villagers. She now knew why she was treated that way. She had reborn as the Kyuubi. She was a demon fox. She was the Kyuubi. All the stares she got. All the blame she got. All the rocks she was hit with. All the pain she felt inside was cause of this stranger! She looked at him with hate, disgust. Her eyes turning crimson for a second. She hated this man.

Naruto caught the look on her face. He was horrified. She hated him. She hated him. Her hatred greater than anything he had seen. The words kept ringing on his head. She hated him. Her eyes showed nothing but hatred for him.

"I'm sorry Natsumi," Naruto cried, "P-please forgive me. I'm sorry..." his voice cracked.

Her eyes flared, "I hate you!" She yelled.

"Please, don't hate me Natsumi," Naruto pleaded, "I have no one but you, please forgive your idiot oni-chan..." Natsumi eyed showed shock once again. 'Oni-chan' she thought, but than she remembered villagers telling her demons had no family.

"No, I can't have a family!" Natusmi cried, "Demons don't have family, let alone a brother! You're not my oni-chan! I can't have a oni-chan! Demons don't have families!" She cried. Naruto looked at her scared, his eyes darkened, whoever told his imouto that he was going to pay them a visit and maybe cut their limbs off. He smirked a little. But, looking at Natsumi he couldn't hold back and ran to her and embraced her. At first Natsumi tried to resist, she wiggle under his embrace. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move. He was strong. She considered herself stronger than any female her age but this guy strength was on whole another level. He wouldn't budge.

"Natsumi," He said, moving back to look at her face after she stopped resisting. "I love you.." he said and kissed her cheeks." Her eyes widen, no showed her any affection. Well, her father did show sometimes but he wasn't around the house much. Her so-called mother and sister were only good to her when her father Fourth Hokage was around the house. As soon as he was out, she would get abused by her mother and sister. She didn't wanted to get hurt anymore. She was tired of it. She was tired of getting hurt time and time. She was done. She looked at the person who called himself her brother. Now that she got close look at him, he looked just like Fourth Hokage, her father just a mini-version of him. She felt safe under his embrace, she felt warm. She never wanted to leave this place. This place might have just become her favorite. She felt like crying. She was never loved this much, not even by her father, but she could understand he didn't had time. He was the Hokage after all, he had everyone else in village to protect.

"Oni-chan," She called. At hearing that Naruto felt a joy, a true joy. He couldn't hold back his tears. He backed up to look at his little sister. He saw tears in her eyes. That he never wanted to see again as long as he lived. He would kill anyone who would make his little sister cry, if anyone dared to hurt his precious little sister, kami pray for them he would cut them into little pieces and feet them to animals.

"Oni-chan, I don't want to be hurt again..." She cried, as much as Naruto thought how cute she looked he was serious this time. No time to think just how cute his little sister was.

"Natsumi," he started, "Never will you be hurt again. If anyone dares to hurt you, they won't get to see the day after that. If anyone hurts you, I'll cut them into little pieces." He kissed Natusmi's forehead and embraced her again. Her head resting on his shoulder. His smiling face turn into a deep smirk. 'Kami help the people who dares to hurt her' he thought and closed his eyes

"I won't let anyone touch you, Natsumi." He smiled and open his eyes to show Mangekyō Sharingan.

* * *

 **So hope you guys enjoyed that. Peace :) See ya next time guys**


End file.
